


A Nightmare on my Street

by Icantswim



Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [5]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Costumes, Dad Tommy, Daddy Nikki, Halloween, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Motley Crue - Freeform, Police Station, Short, halloween in june, mild violence, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Nikki and Tommy take the kids trick-or-treating
Relationships: Tommy Lee/ Nikki Sixx
Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Nightmare on my Street

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mild Homophobic Language and Mild Violence

3 days after the costume store debacle, Halloween comes rolling around. 

Vince found a school boys outfit from a local thrift store for Rosie and blow up guitar to accompany it from the drug store down the street from the apartment. The stolen devils horns top off the look. Rosie was beyond estatic to dress like her favorite person to walk the earth. Angus Young. 

After dressing Rosie runs around the small apart screaming “Oi, Oi, Oi” matching Angus Young’s backing vocals during AC DC’s TNT. 

Ozzy on the other hand stands patiently by the door waiting to begin the evenings festivites. 

With the container of fake blood Tommy stole feom the costume store and dirt from the apartment’s yard, Ozzy was as close to a zombie as he was gonna get. 

“Alright kiddos, who’s ready to get a sugar high?” Tommy clasps his hands together. 

“Me! Me!” Rosie screams as she flings her guitar around in the air, nearly nocking Ozzy over in the process. 

“Oz?” Tommy asks his son. 

Instead of answering, Ozzy grabs the door handle and walks into the hall way. 

“Nikki?” Tommy asks as he follows Ozzy out the door. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Nikki responds as he grabs the pillow cases off the table for the twins’ candy. 

——

The night was going fairly good. Rosie thanks each person that drops candy in her bag and Ozzy even smiles his gratitude before he runs to Nikki and shows him what he gets. 

After roughly an hour and half of trick-or-treating, each of the twins have over half a pillow case full. With a few houses left Nikki and Tommy stand on the sidewalk as the two kids run to the houses. 

Neither Tommy nor Nikki thought anything of it when a small group of little girls -all in Disney Princess- dresses walks behind Rosie and Ozzy as they make their way up the steps to the second to last house on the street. 

Tommy and Nikki stand talking about which types of candy they intend to swipe from the twins after they go to sleep, when they see a hysterical Rosie running towards them, a seething Ozzy following, and little girls snickering behind them. 

Rosies costume was torn and muddied. Her devil horns were missing and she clutched a popped guitar in her hand. Her bag of candy nowhere to be seen. Not to mention her knees and palms of her hands were bleeding. 

“Rosie?” Nikki runs towards the little girl and scoops her up in his arms in an attempt to calm her. 

Tommy walks over to Ozzy, afriad the twins had gotten in physcial altercation. (It wouldn’t be the first time)

Tommy squats down to Ozzys level. “What happened to Rosie?” 

Ozzy turns to the little girls who were behind them earlier. They giggle and whisper to a man, which Tommy assumes is the father to ine of the girls, as they point over to Rosie. 

Expecting the girls to get repremanded for their terrible behavior, Tommy is repulsed to find the father dishing out high fives to the little girls. 

Tommy rolls his eyes and takes Ozzy’s hand to sit him next Nikki, who was sitting on the sidewalk rocking Rosie back and forth, trying to calm her.

“I’ll be back.” Tommy says as be walks towards the father and the group of girls. 

“I’ve seen you before.” The man says when Tommy aproaches him. 

“You’re that drummer from Mötley Crüe!” The man exclaims. “I saw you guys at the Whiskey man! Me and my friends love you guys.”

“I really don’t care.” Tommy states flattly. 

“Whoa dude, no need to be an ass in front of the kiddies.” The man nods to the little girls. 

“Actually there is,” Tommy begins, “ this little coven of witches were picking on my little girl.”

“Did you just call my daughter and her friends witches?” The guy squares up in an attempt to look intimidating. 

“Hey man,” Tommy throws his hands up in defense, “I only call ‘em as I see ‘em.” 

“Not my fault my girl notices little dykes when she sees them.” The father nods towards Rosie in Nikki’s arms. 

“ Eh, not so sure my toddler exactly knows her sexuality quite yet.” Tommy shrugs, “But hey, if she likes girl. Then so be it. Or if she likes boys. Then like father like daughter I guess.” 

“Now I would never freak out on a little girl for being a narrow-minded brat. Especially when shes being raised by a neo-Nazi.” Tommy tells the man. 

“Oh! I see!” The man states as if he had an epiphany, “You and that dude, uh Nikki, are fuckin’ fags!” He then begins to belly laugh and doubles over. 

When he was done laughing he straightens back up and wipes an imaginary tear from  
his eye.

“Well, I mean a band can’t dress the way we do and be completely be straight.” Tommy says nonchalantly as picks imaginary lint from his shirt. 

“And you and your buddies can’t be that straight if you enjoy seeing us up on stage wearing leather and fishnets.” Tommy adds. 

“Whatever man, I don’t need a lesson on my sexuality from a cock sucker.” 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth. Or should I say father.” Tommy wiggles his eyebrows playfully. 

The next thing Tommy knew the man sucker punches him in the mouth. 

Tasting cooper Tommy spits on the ground and finds it dark with blood

“Now that was rude.” Tommy wipes the blood from his lip. 

Tommy was about to just leave it at that but he sees a familiar face stalk towards them. 

“Aw is your fag here to save- ow!” The man hollars as he graps his shin. 

Apparently Rosie had ran over to her fathers aide. 

“Take that you ugwy, tupid, dummy.” Rosie sticks out her tongue as she goes to kick the guys other shin. 

“You little bitch.” The man puts his hand on her tiny head and pushes her on the ground.

Tommy sees red and lunges at the guy. Tommy lands brutal blow after brutal blow. “Don’t.” **_Punch_** “Ever.” **_Punch_** “Touch.” **_Punch_**. “My little girl!” **_Punch_**. **_Punch_**. **_Punch_**. 

One of the little girls goes over to Rosie and begins to wrestle with her in the middle of the street. The other 3 little girls join in by pulling Rosies hair and hitting her when they get the chance. 

No having **ANY** of that, Ozzy runs over and completely tackles one of the little girls who is pulling on Rosies hair. 

Nikki runs over and desperately tries to pry Tommy off of the guy, who’s only getting a few weak jabs of his own. 

Other parents come rushing over and attempt to pull the twins appart from the group of girls. 

By the end of the brawl, the cops have been called and Tommy and the other dad are hauled away in cop cars. 

Nikki drops the kids off at Micks- since Vince was out at a Halloween party- and walks to the police station to give his statement and attempt to bail Tommy out. 

“Sorry kid.” An older cop says from behind a desk when Nikki asks about bail for Tommy. “Your fella has to stay over night.” 

“How did you know we were together?” Nikki inquires. 

“My son loves you guys. His walls are full of Mötley Crüe posters. He talks about you nonstop.” 

“Oh uh.” Nikki says unsure what to say. 

“Well he tells me that you two are homosexuals.” The cop says. 

“Ah.” Nikki shoves his hands in his pockets uncomfortablely. 

“No worries kid, I’ve got nothing against it.” The cop shrugs. 

“I’ll tell ya what.” The cop turns around in his office chair towards a stack of papers. “I’ll make up some discharge papers for your guy.” 

“Really?” Nikki asks. 

“Sure, but only if you and Mr. Lee sign some stuff for my kid.” The cop negotiates as he clicks a pen and offers it to Nikki. 

“Deal!” Nikki agrees. 

The man hands over several different   
things to sign. He explains that his son makes him keep a bunch of stuff at the station in case someone famous gets arrested. 

By the time Nikki signs everything, the officer comes back with Tommy. 

“Hey Rocky Balboa.” Nikki smiles. 

“Yo Adrian.” Tommy replies. 

“Sign these and you’ll be on your way.” 

“Uh.” Tommy looks down at the white coffee mug with Nikki’s autograph across it. 

“Its for my boy. He loves your band.” The policeman explains. 

“Cool!” Tommy begins signing away. 

It take quite a while because Tommy insists he writes little heart-felt messages on each item. 

Groaning, Nikki asks “You done?” 

“Yup.” Tommy grins and as he pushes the autographed items back towards the officer. 

“Thank you gentlemen! Have a nice Halloween.” The cop waves. 

“See ya.” Nikki and Tommy wave back as they walk out the station. 

“Dude you look rough.” Nikki says as he lights a cigarette and hands it Tommy. 

“Thanks love.” Tommy rolls his eyes as he takes a drag and hands the cigarette back to Nikki. 

“Happy Halloween man!” Tommy throws an arm around Nikki and brings him to his side. 

“Well it 1 in the morning so technically its All Saints Day.” Nikki replies as he rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder as they walk. 

“Well then happy Saints day!” Tommy exclaims

Nikki just chuckles in return as make their way to Mick’s to pick up the kids. 


End file.
